


a heartworming tale of 2 emotionally constipated dead men

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Art, Bittersweet, Character Dynamic Relationship Exploration, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to "Friends with Benefits", Friends to Enemies, Hate Sex, Heartworming, M/M, NSFW Art, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, WELCOME TO THE GAY SIDE OF THE BONE ZONE, inspired by one of coco locos angst off entry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: heartwormn. a relationship or friendship that you can't get out of your head, which you thought had faded long ago but is still somehow alive and unfinished, like an abandoned campsite whose smoldering embers still have the power to start a forest fire.





	1. a "heartworming'' and unexpected reunion

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from pengychan's angst off entry, "Marching On", set in a period where all other know rivera family members are forgotten and only leaving hector and ernesto

 


	2. interlude

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 


	3. opia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hector just keeps coming back...ernesto obliges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are gonna be more on episodic (maybe non chronological, but i try my best to make it so) format after this, since i still have no idea for the story in detail and just skipped to all the porn scenes.


	4. selfish x blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on these 2 songs :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDFi0Laen5c (lyrics : https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Damien-Dawn/Selfish)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdei0wYVBg0 (lyrics : https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Anna-Blue/Blind-Eyed)


	5. Hole of  "love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one of imma_redshirt's tumblr post : what if these 2 got trapped in a cenote?
> 
> and this nsfw prompt “I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.” from this link  
> https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts


	6. the "affair" continues




	7. cmere




	8. 6ft under




	9. strap on pt1

 


	10. strap on pt2




	11. some "bonding" moment




	12. just listen




	13. M.A.D

 


	14. Chapter 14




	15. tie grab




	16. exchange




End file.
